24/7
24/7 (also written as 24-7, 247 and formerly 24-Seven and Twenty Four Seven) is a chain of convenience stores in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V, based on the stores. The business may also have a store in Little Havana, Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (a sign reading "24 (Squirt) 7" can be found hung alongside signs reading "Callegi Delicatessen Restaurant"). Description GTA San Andreas 24/7 stores are well spread all over San Andreas. While nearly all 24/7 outlets tend to have distinctive exteriors, even disguising themselves under another name (i.e. Roboi's Food Mart, P Hat Liquor and the 69¢ Store), all 24/7 branches tend to share similar interiors, which feature a combination of store shelves that cycle with each visit; originally, it was possible to rob 24/7 stores, but this feature was removed in the final version of the game. Unlike other businesses in the game, 24/7 stores are not marked on the game's map or radar. The 24-7 logo in GTA San Andreas is similar to 7-Eleven's logo. The only differences are the words in the logo, and that the foreground and background words' shades of color are inverted; the real 7-Eleven logo also has a slightly darker shade of green in the background. Textures name for 24-7 outlets also incorporate "7_11" or "711"; The interior logo of 24/7 is different, and is colored yellow and blue, perhaps being a beta design of the logo. These design traits were partially abandoned from GTA IV onward, featuring a unique and more retro-like design, as well as the addition of the color yellow into the logo. Despite being common and featuring interiors, the stores have limited interactivity; other than providing the ability to purchase food or drinks from vending machines, the 24/7 stores serve no storyline related or 100% completion purpose in GTA San Andreas. HD Universe 24/7 stores are also featured in GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars, but are not available for interaction. Billboards advertising the store and its products can be seen, and the logo appears on some Steed (GTA IV) and Yankee (GTA Chinatown Wars) trucks. In GTA IV, they are one of the official sponsors of the CNT program I'm Rich. A closed down 24 hour Mini Mart can be found in Schottler named as Twenty Four Seven, featuring the same color scheme as 24/7, with some colored letters missing and one letter turned upside down, making it read "Twat FurS", another example of Rockstar's numerous sexual innuendos. The brand reappears in Grand Theft Auto V, often near gas stations. However, not all 24/7 stores can be entered. The player can buy three types of confectionery: (Ego Chaser, P's & Q's and Meteorite) to restore the player's health at the shop counter, or use the ECola and Sprunk machines located next to the counter. The player is able to shoplift their product of choice, resulting in a one-star wanted level. Robbing a store In Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, some 24/7s can also be robbed for money. The player has to threaten the shopkeeper by pointing a weapon at him. The player can intimidate the shopkeeper by aiming a gun at his head, forcing him to empty the till faster. This can also be done by shooting at the products behind the counter, or, in GTA Online, speaking into (or generating other noise toward) the mic. If by any chance, the player enters any convenience store and there is no clerk, the player can shoot both tills, take the money and will not get any wanted level. Interiors GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, 24/7 stores use a total of three different interiors internally named "X7_11S", "X711S2" and "X7_11B". X7_11S and X7_11B, which are used for all but one 24/7 store, occupy a smaller area and features the aforementioned vending machines and arcade games. However, X711S2, which is linked to the west Mulholland, Los Santos outlet, features a moderately deep interior but has no vending machine or arcade cabinet, rendering that outlet useless in gameplay. There are additionally three unused 24/7 interiors, "X711S3", "X7_11C" and "X7_11D", that are only accessible via in the interior realm. X7_11C is designed as a moderately large interior; X711S3 and X7_11D are the two largest 24/7 interiors, with X7_11D bearing a unique L-shaped floorplan. The interiors tend to feature a clerk manning the stores' counter, while two to four pedestrians (or customers) are usually found roaming the aisles, uttering unique shopping-related lines, as well as performing animated sequences where they retrieve items from store shelves and interacting with the player only if provoked. Customers may also interact with the store clerk in a short animation, but the customers never leave the store. The store shelves are also fairly detailed, featuring various branded products like Love Juice, Cherry Popper ice-cream or pizzas from Vice City. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Casino 247.jpg|Starfish Casino, Las Venturas, San Andreas. Creek 247.jpg|Creek, Las Venturas, San Andreas. Emerald Isle 247.jpg|The Emerald Isle, Las Venturas, San Andreas. Escalante 247.jpg|Roca Escalante, Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mulholland 247.jpg|Mulholland, Los Santos, San Andreas. (Shares interior with 24/7) Old Venturas 247.jpg|Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas, San Andreas. Redsands East 247.jpg|Redsands East, Las Venturas, San Andreas. Starfish 247.jpg|Starfish Casino, Las Venturas, San Andreas. Whetstone 247.jpg|Whetstone, San Andreas. (Shares interior with 24/7) ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' 24-7-GTA4-HoveBeach-exterior.jpg|Masterson Street and Wappinger Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker. 247-GTAIV-Broker.png|Montauk Avenue, Downtown Broker. PA050080.JPG|Leavenworth Avenue, Northern Gardens, Bohan. DSCF2848.JPG|Kunzite Street and Frankfort Avenue, Star Junction, Algonquin. DSCF2853.JPG|Frankfort Avenue and Wardite Street, Northwood, Algonquin. EFLC+2011-12-29+14-25-08-73.jpg|Borlock Road, Fishmarket South, Algonquin. EFLC 2011-12-30 09-42-31-04.jpg|Feldspar Street, Suffolk, Algonquin. TwentyFourSeven-GTAIV-TwatFurS.png|Defunct store at Wenrohronon Avenue, Cassidy Street and Cayuga Avenue, Schottler, Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' 24-7-GTAV-Strawberry.jpg|Innocence Boulevard, Strawberry, opposite Hands-On Car Wash. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-ClintonAve.jpg|Clinton Avenue, Downtown Vinewood, Los Santos. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-BarbarenoRd.jpg|Barbareno Road, Chumash, southwest of the Chumash Plaza. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-BanhamCanyon.jpg|Ineseno Road, Banham Canyon, Los Santos County. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-TatavianMountains.jpg|Tataviam Truckstop, Palomino Freeway, Tataviam Mountains. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-Harmony.jpg|Route 68, Harmony, opposite Animal Ark. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-GranSenoraDesert.jpg|Earl's Mini-Mart & Gas Station, Senora Freeway, southeast Grand Senora Desert. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-SandyShores.jpg|Niland Avenue and Alhambra Drive, Sandy Shores, Blaine County. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-NorthSanAndreas.jpg|Globe Oil gas station, Senora Freeway, north Mount Chiliad. (enterable) 24-7-GTAV-VinewoodBlvd.jpg|Vinewood Boulevard, Downtown Vinewood, Los Santos. 24-7-GTAV-Alta.jpg|Hawick Avenue, Alta, Los Santos. 24-7-GTAV-Hawick.jpg|Vinewood Plaza, Spanish Avenue, Hawick. 24-7-GTAV-ElginAve.jpg|Elgin Avenue, Hawick, opposite Badger Building. 24-7-GTAV-KoreanPlaza.jpg|Korean Plaza, Calais Avenue, Little Seoul. 24-7-GTAV-LittleSeoul.jpg|Vespucci Boulevard, Little Seoul, opposite Arirang Plaza. 24-7-RON-STORE-GTAV.jpg|RON Gas Station, Route 68, Lago Zancudo. Products *24/7 Baked Beans *24/7 Chocolate Chip Cookies *24/7 English Breakfast Tea *24/7 Peach Halves *9898 *Betta Pharmaceuticals *Bitch'n' Dog Food *Briquettes *Choco Rings *Cok O Pops *Crispy Flakes *Cherenkov Vodka *Cherry Popper Chocolate Chunk *Cherry Popper Rasberry Ripple *Chocolate Starfish *Dump Ice Cream Bar *Ego Chaser *Facepalm Cosmetics *Fishy Fingers *Fresh Milk *Fud *Horn Deodorant *Hot Pizza *Love Juice *Meteorite Bar *Munky Juice *Orang-O-Tang *P's & Q's *Phat Chips *Pissh *Pizza: 12" of pure joy *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts *Señorio's *Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard *Sludgie *Sopa *Sprunk *Sprunk Light *Sudz *Sweet Nothings CherryPopperIceCream-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Cherry Popper ice cream. Milk-GTASA-bottles&cartons.jpg|Bottles and cartons of milk. Sprunkcans-GTASA-24-7.jpg|Cans of Sprunk, and "Sprunk Lite". Bitch'n'DogFood-GTASA-cans.jpg|Cans of Bitch 'n' Dog Food. Biglogs-GTASA-cerealboxes.jpg|Boxes of Cok O Pops, and Crispy Flakes. Pissh Beer Bottle.jpg|Bottles of Pissh, and an unnamed liquor. Slick-O-Grease Sex Lard.jpg|Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard. CharcoalBriquettes-GTASA-bags.jpg|Bags of charcoal briquettes. LoveJuice-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Love Juice. Pissh-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Pissh. Hot Pizza.jpg|Hot Pizza and Pizza: 12" of pure joy. 247-GTASA-beanspeaches.png|Baked Beans and Peach Halves labels, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-chocochip.png|Chocolate Chip Cookies label, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-tea.png|English Breakfast Tea label, GTA San Andreas. Gallery 247-GTASA-products.jpg|Various 24/7 merchandise inside the Blueberry Safehouse, GTA San Andreas. 247Steed-GTAIV-front.png|A 24/7 Steed in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) 247_Truck.png|Graffited Steed truck with 24/7 logo. Yankee247-GTACW-front.jpg|A 24/7 Yankee in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. LittleSeoul-GTAV.jpg|Michael outside of a 24/7 store in Little Seoul. 7-GTA5-Shopkeeper.jpg|An armed shopkeeper in a 24/7 in GTA V. 247Store-GTAV-Counter.png|24/7 convenience store main counter in GTA V. 247Store-GTAV-Interior1.png|Shelves stacked with bottles and other stuff in 24/7 convenience store. 247Store-GTAV-Interior2.png|A view of 24/7 convenience store interior having a Sludgie machine. 247Store-GTAV-Interior3.png|The chilled zone section of store having freezers. 247Store-GTAV-NeonBeerSigns.png|Neon beer brand signs in cold beer section of the store. 247Store-GTAV-Interior4.png|24/7 store freezers having dairy and meat products. 247Store-GTAV-RustyBrown.png|A Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts section/shelf. 247Store-GTAV-CandySlots.png|Various candy coin machines in store. 247Store-GTAV-Fruits.png|A no. of fruit crates next to counter in 24/7 store. 247Store-GTAV-Lotto.png|Various lottery scratch cards at the counter. 247Store-GTAV-CounterStationery.png|A green highlighter and a stapler as seen on counter of 24/7 convenience store. 247Store-GTAV-Cash.png|A cash register on the counter of 24/7 convenience store. 247Store-GTAV-ATM.png|An ATM and beer boxes kept in the store. 247Store-GTAV-ShoppingCrate.png|Mutliple 24/7 store shopping baskets kept at entrance of the store. 247Store-GTAV-Licsene.png|The 24/7 convenience store license. 247Store-GTAV-Backstore.png|The 24/7 convenience store staff room. 247Store-GTAV-Interior5.png|Another angle of the staff room. 247Store-GTAV-Box.png|A 24/7 box kept in the staff room. EcolaAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|ECola. PisswasserAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|Pisswasser. SprunkAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|Sprunk. AlcoPatchAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|Alco Patch. LaxToTheMax-GTAV-24-7.jpg|Lax to the Max. PhatChipsAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|Phat Chips. Trivia General *24/7 also appears in its GTA Vice City form in Manhunt, another video game developed by Rockstar North. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The stated list of ingredients on the store's own budget "Savings" range is just random gibberish, which could be lampooning how supermarkets cut corners and put less care into their budget range. *San Fierro is the only city in San Andreas that does not have any 24/7s. *Pedestrians can be seen picking products from shelves and apparently storing them in their pockets, indicating they are probably . ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Outside the 24/7 in Sandy Shores, between one and three cats will always spawn in single-player mode (enhanced version only). *In GTA V, some of the 24/7 shopkeepers may use Ferdinand Kerimov's head model. *Many times when the player enters the store, the clerk says things like "We have cameras, just so you know" or "I'll be watching you", specifically a Chinese clerk. *If the player is attacked by an NPC, they will immediately be told to leave the store and will receive a wanted level. It is unknown if this is a bug or not. This was observed in GTA Online, but may occur in GTA V. See Also *Limited Service *Rob's Liquor *Liquor Ace de:24/7 es:24/7 fr:24/7 pl:24/7 pt:24/7 ru:24/7 sv:24/7 Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Corporations Category:Stores Category:Stores in GTA San Andreas Category:Stores in GTA IV Category:Stores in GTA V Category:Supermarkets Category:Manhunt